


Score Two for Speedsters

by TrashBunny



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Jokes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: Robin is just trying to work on his hobby but Kid Flash feels like pulling some pranks.





	Score Two for Speedsters

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough, I had multiple requests for wedgies on Tumblr. So here's a goofy ficlet.

Robin was tinkering with a gadget of some kind; electronics, wires, batteries and the like scattered all round him. Filling up the space of his work-desk, the floor around it, the shelves above it, and even some larger pieces lay on his bed a few paces away. He was hyper focused on his project though any other witness would have no clue as to what exactly he was building. Nevertheless it kept the teen busy in the irritating hours of ‘free-time’. He was young yes but he could still go on more missions more often than 'Bats thought he could.

Blinking a few times, drawing his attention to the here and now Robin reached for his mug that should have been just an arms reach to the right. He scowled when it was not there. He swore it was just there a second ago. He wasn’t zoning out that bad.

He took a look at the other side of his desk and in his trash bin as the side just in case he dropped it even though he knew he didn’t. When he lifted his head back up his eyes meet with his mug of cold coffee. Exactly where he left it.

He wasn’t going crazy.

“Wally!” He called, knowing the other teen must be the culprit. Freaking speedster.

When Robin heard nothing but the sound of his area fan he shrugged and picked up his cup. Now that he was out of his flow he might as well get a refill.

The black haired boy reached for his sunglasses -thankfully they were where he had left them- and sat up to walk out of his room. Despite knowing he would be back in a few minutes he still switched the light off and closed his door behind him.

It was quiet when he got to the shared open-space kitchen area. Everyone else must be in their own rooms too. He thought.

The teen activated the coffee maker and groaned when it insisted on making him wait for it to re-heat. He’s a busy guy. As the machine heated he dumped the remaining cold coffee into the sink. When he returned to the coffee machine it was prepared. With a few button clicks he had his brew going. 

Robin withdrew his black and chrome phone from his jeans back pocket, tapped in the code, and checked for any messages. 

He scrolled through a few things until his coffee was ready. With added flavours and sugar Robin grinned in satisfaction at his beverage creation. He knew it was going to be too hot but he took a drink anyway. Delicious. 

 

Done in the kitchen he walked back toward his room. Unsuspecting. 

“Hey nerd!”

His reflexes calmed from the day, Robin was too late to react to the surprise attack. He yelled startled as his the waistband of his blue briefs with yellow bat symbols were pulled from his jeans and yanked harshly upward, resulting in a nasty wedgie. Robin yelped at the sting and dropped his mug which shattered upon hitting the floor.

“Haha! I got you again! Score two for me.” The wedgier said triumphantly. 

“What the hell, Wally!”

“Ohhh I’m going to tell Batman you cussed.” He mocked with an obnoxious grin.

Robin’s face flushed in anger and embarrassment. His bottom still stinging and unpleasant from the uncalled for wedgie. As modestly as he could he wriggled his fingers round his waistband in an attempt to dislodge his underwear.

“Shut up!” The teen yelled back. “Are you trying to start something with me?” He continued to shimmy awkwardly. Face redder than before.

“Nah,” Kid Flash crossed his arms over his chest. “just wanted to have a little fun with my best buddy.”

Robin scoffed at Wally’s ridiculous sense of humour and concept of 'fun’. 

“Nice undies by the way.” Wally chuckled. 

“Oh you are on.” Robin said with much more playfulness than true malice. 

“Let’s see how everyone likes it when I stream your internet history on to everyone’s screens.” He made a dash to his bedroom. 

The speedster didn’t register the sentence right away but when he did his face filled with alarm as his friend took off. He ran after him threatening a swirly and purple-nurples. 

 

…Later

 

Superboy looked at the broken mug and sticky drying coffee that spread on the tile floor. “Who just left this mess here?”


End file.
